Su secreto
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Flippy, era un masoquista, en el fondo pervertido, Fliqpy era un sádico con crueldad en las venas y sadismo innato en su sangre, había una razón por la que los dos se comprendieron tan bien, pero ¿el matrimonio?, a nadie le pasó por la cabeza, esos dos lo mantuvieron muy bien en secreto. Fliqpy X Flippy. One Shot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, uso sus versiones humanizadas o anime, disfruten…

* * *

"¡¿Te vas a casar?!" Exclamaron los presentes cuando Flippy les dio la noticia a sus amigos, sólo necesitó sonreír y asentir.

"Miren" Les mostró el brillante y dorado anillo que portaba en el dedo de su mano, era algo que llevaba con orgullo y no le molestaba llevarlo puesto antes de la boda.

"¿Con quién?" Lumpy fue el primero en desenfundar la pregunta, todos tenían la misma interrogante en mente y se escribía en sus semblantes de boca abierta y mirada escéptica.

"Es alguien que ustedes conocen" Se puso sonrojado y nervioso, tenía motivos para dudar si decirlo o no, considerando que cada habitante en la ciudad excepto él, odiaba a esa persona.

Sus manos temblaban y sus dedos inquietos jugaban entre ellos, la ansiedad que experimentaba no era del todo mala, sin embargo lo hacía parecer como un adolecente precoz e inocente, ansioso y emocionado, los propios hombre que miraban ese rostro de enamorado, tenían que apartar la mirada para evitar sentir esa atracción natural por las cosas lindas e indefensas, eso que estaba haciendo a Splendont derramar algo de sangre por la nariz, aunque Flippy ya fuera un hombre hecho y derecho que de cara de niño ya no tenía mucho, discretamente consiguió un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse, ¿quién era el afortunado que pescó a ex-militar?

"¿Quién?" Ninguno lo imaginaba, quien insistió fue Petunia, la novia de Handy, el segundo también presente "¿Cómo es?" Quizás podía adivinar.

"Es..." Estaba enamorado, no veía todos los defectos que tenía, aunque sí los conocía "Fuerte, muy valiente, le gusta la cacería y sabe pelear muy bien" Había mucha ilusión en sus palabras y en sus labios llevaba una feliz sonrisa engañosa.

No conocían a nadie así, pero si conseguía que Flippy pusiera una cara como las que hacía, debía ser un santo, si Flippy era bueno, el otro no debía tener ningún pecado.

"A-Aquí tengo las invitaciones" Pues a eso iba, a dárselas, llevaba una bolsa negra con él y a cada uno le dio la suya.

La decisión de hacerlo más formal era exclusivamente suya, todavía no sabía cómo iba a hacerle para convencer a su novio de llevar un traje puesto, ya lo veía prendiéndole fuego a la iglesia.

"¿Cuándo es?" Preguntó Handy.

"En una semana" Había esperado mucho para decirles, la fecha también los tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Y cuándo vamos a ver a la novia?" Petunia picó en las costillas a Flippy, no podía esperar para conocerla.

"¿Novia?" Claramente había un malentendido, tener que aclarárselos era todavía más embarazoso que darles la noticia de su boda "Yo... no voy a casarme con una mujer" Guardaron silencio "Yo..."

...

"¿Qué haces?" Escuchó una voz familiar en su cabeza.

"Quiero dormir" Respondía muy apenas, con un tono quejumbroso.

No era agradable que interrumpieran su sueño cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, tenía la cabeza sobre una almohada y estaba enterrado entre las sabanas de su cama, precisamente por el insomnio que le provocaba la voz psicópata en su cabeza resonando a todo minuto del día.

"¿Otra vez?" No podía haber otra, si no había ni una.

"Fliqpy" Se lamentó internamente "Por favor, te lo suplico, no me has dejado dormir en dos días, lo necesito, tú lo necesitas también, déjame dormir"

"Yo no lo necesito" Era tan molesto, había una pistola en una caja guardada de su cochera, podía ir por ella y... No, no podía suicidarse esa vez, no podía suicidarse cada vez que Fliqpy se volvía insoportable.

Por extraño que fuera hubo silencio y ese corto minuto en que lo hubo, fue suficiente para dejar dormir a Flippy, pero el sueño no era mejor.

Ya le había sucedido antes, que dentro y durante su sueño podía encontrarse con su doble, sin embargo esa vez fue diferente, fuera donde fuera que se encontraba se sentía observado por una mirada equiparable a la de una pesadilla, pero no iba hacia él como de costumbre, se conformaba con observar.

"¿Fliqpy?" No fue hasta que se hartó, que lo llamó "Sal de donde estés"

"¿Para qué?" Sólo estaba la voz, no era una respuesta que esperaría.

"Para que pueda verte"

"Tú no puedes verme, ¿recuerdas?, soy una consciencia por lo tanto no debería tener aspecto físico, o algo así dijo el cuatro ojos" Por alguna razón Flippy se rió.

"¿Te ofendiste?" No podía creerlo.

Eso explicaba lo molesto que se había hecho y la forma diferente en cómo se comportaba, absurdo, Fliqpy no podía ofenderse, él no sentía nada, ¿o sí?

"Flippy" Repentinamente la voz tomó un aire muy serio "¿Qué harías si yo no estuviera?"

Estaba en tratamiento, quería curar su trastorno de personalidad y regresar a una vida normal, donde no se preocupara de ninguna muerte a causa suya.

"Creo que..." No era una pregunta fácil "Sería yo, seguía normal" Hubo silencio.

Más de una hora de completo vacío que aunque gritó en busca de una conversación porque era increíblemente aburrido, no obtuvo respuesta.

El despertador sonó, e involuntariamente tuvo que abrir los ojos para observar su realidad, continuaba en la misma cama, en perfectas condiciones, no sabía si eso era motivo de alivio o qué cosa.

Suspiró y bajó de su cama a comenzar otro día como cualquier otro, hasta esa tarde, no hubo una cosa anormal a excepción de algo, no había escuchado la voz de su alter-ego.

"¿Fliqpy?" No estaba muy seguro de querer estar buscándole brazas a la lumbre, estaba callado, era mejor dejarlo así.

No escuchó absolutamente nada, silencio total y paz para sus pensamientos, raro, de lejos, un fenómeno sin precedentes, estaba más cerca.

Durante la noche insistió una vez más, mientras iba a dormirse y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la noche se hizo muy solitaria, nunca había prestado la suficiente atención como para escuchar los grillos cantar, no era algo que le estuviera gustando.

"¡Fliqpy!" Por centésima vez en una semana exclamó ese nombre, no necesariamente en su mente.

La respuesta seguía siendo la misma, ¿se había ido?, ¿eso que dijo la última vez que hablaron fue una despedida?, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Resignado, retornó a sus actividades, comenzando el día con el desayuno, fue extraño encontrar su refrigerador lleno de comida, cuando la anterior vez que lo abrió, estaba casi vacío, eso no fue lo único que no cuadraba, pero si lo más impactante que había transcurrido en los días desde que su homologo ¿dejó de existir?, las cosas ya no se hallaban en su lugar, vasos con algún líquido que estaba a punto de beber se vaciaban, las llaves de su casa cuando olvidaba colgarlas estaban en el clavo junto a la puerta donde solía dejarlas, cosas que tiraba al suelo y decía que más tarde las recogería, volvían al lugar en donde iban, su vida tenía un extraño y organizado orden.

Sintiéndose algo inquieto, fue al baño abriendo el espacio entre el espejo y la pared donde guardaba su medicina, en ningún momento había dejado el tratamiento químico, incluso tenía que ir por más medicamento...

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente desde el momento que cogió el frasco anaranjado, estaba lleno y lo comprobó abriéndolo y haciendo un cálculo aproximado de pastillas, estaba nuevo o casi nuevo, no tomaría alguna ni aunque estuviera loco, tuvo una mala espina desde un principio, pero eso se lo confirmaba.

Fliqpy no se había ido, pero ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué no le hablaba?

"¡Fliqpy!" Lucía paranoico y demente hablando en voz alta dentro del baño vacío "¿Tú has estado haciendo esto?, ¡¿dónde estás?!" Nadie habló con él.

No se trataba de ninguna calma, el silencio se llenaba de tensión y preocupación, tal vez quería jugar con su cabeza más de lo que ya lo hacía, tal vez estaba planeando hacer algo, tal vez lo estudiaba de lejos, tal vez...

No soportó la tensión antes de comenzar a agitarse, fueran lo que fueran las pastillas, se las tomó todas, veneno o no, las dos podían ser de utilidad.

No supo que ocurrió, en un momento bebía agua de un vaso para tragar las pastillas y al otro se hallaba atado en una silla y la luz de una lámpara, era todo lo que iluminaba una habitación que él distinguía como su sala.

"Eres patético" Fliqpy no necesitaba esconderse más entre las sombras, tomó asiento junto a la lámpara, donde la luz lo iluminara bien.

"Lo sabía" Dijo Flippy con entusiasmo, sin embargo aunque trató de levantarse no pudo "Tú seguías aquí"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Otra pregunta que no esperaba.

"Sí te fueras..." Tendría una mejor vida, el bueno no necesitaba decirlo como para que el malo lo supiera.

"¿Lo hice y qué pasó?" Tenía el frasco de medicina en la mano, el cual le arrojó con ira a la cabeza a Flippy "No te preocupes, las vomité todas, como siempre lo hago" Se levantó "¡Igual que como siempre soy el que venda tus muñecas cuando te cortas!" No podía estar más enojado "¿Qué creías?, déjame decirte que de todos tus intentos por suicidarte, sólo uno te ha funcionado" Lo pateó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, las suficiente para derribarlo junto con la silla "¿Y qué hago?" Prosiguió con su dialogo y en parte regaño "Permitirle al idiota dejarse manejar solo por una semana y esto es lo que pasa" Lo miró atado en el suelo y éste regresó la mirada sin saber que palabras decir, o mínimo, saber procesar la información recién revelada, por lo mismo su respuesta fue tan tonta como Fliqpy lo creía capaz.

"Fue tu culpa, estuviste jugando conmigo..."

"¡Mi culpa!" Espetó interrumpiendo "Lo único que hice fue salir a comer algo cuando no te dabas cuenta, ¡yo también tengo derecho sobre mi cuerpo!" Lo pateó una vez más.

"Jugaste con mi medicamento"

"¡Sniffles te lo trajo hasta aquí!, la receta estaba a un lado"

"Eso no..." Se quedó una vez más sin palabras, ¿cuál receta?, no había visto ninguna "Eso es tu culpa" ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de hacerlo responsable por todo?

Fliqpy lo golpeó hasta cansarse e incluso rompió la silla de madera y aun así no tuvo suficiente, resopló de enfado contenido cuando su energía se vio agotada. En ese momento recordó que llevaba consigo su cuchillo favorito, lo sacó del bolsillo, pero en vez de usarlo como era lo más razonable dentro de su lógica, lo arrojó al suelo para que cayera a un lado de Flippy.

"¿Has lo que quieras" Su voz era completamente fría y carente de emociones "La siguiente vez no voy a intervenir" No llevaba un único cuchillo, hizo con el resto lo mismo que hizo con el primero, cayeron cerca de las manos de Flippy junto con un encendedor, como detalle ponzoñoso, incluso fue hasta el baño por todas las medicinas detrás el espejo y se las dejó al alcance para que pudiere tomarse todas y cada una esparciendo unas cuantas por el suelo y por su rostro, del enojo lo llevó a abrirle la boca y meterle una o dos dentro "Hay algo malo dentro de tu cabeza" Se preparaba para irse "Y eso no soy yo" ¿Qué más podía decirle?

No había quien lo conociera mejor que sí mismo y había algo en sus palabras que le otorgaba realismo, con una rápida mirada en retrospectiva, podía entender a qué se refería, le echaba la culpa de todo, cuando en realidad era él quien decidió detener su vida en el punto traumático donde su humanidad se perdió, no quería llegar a admitirlo, pero había sido marcado y llenado de un negro azabache, se pudría dentro de su miseria silenciosa sin pedir ayuda. Su sombra, la que despreciaba y a veces aborrecía por creer era el causante de sus desgracias, cuando en realidad eran los horrores que vivió y Fliqpy una secuela, era quien si se dio cuenta de que algo malo andaba con él, su afinidad a mentir y siempre parecer feliz.

"Lo siento" Tenía fuerza suficiente para alcanzar a estirar la mano después de que Fliqpy había cortado las cuerdas y sujetar su pantalón "Por favor no te vayas" Fliqpy no podía creer que las gruesas lágrimas de Flippy que caían al suelo sirvieran para convencerlo, pero no por eso dejaba de estar molesto, o cambiaba las ideas y conceptos que tenía sobre el bueno, ni lo hicieron compadecerse y hacerlo ofrecer una mano con que ayudarlo a alzarse y caminar de pie.

Quería verlo ahí en el suelo donde debía estar una sabandija.

Antes no tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a estar solo, a los espacios muy abiertos o cerrados, pero el ahora era diferente, tenía que ser muy rutinario y paranoico, para sentirse a salvo, o eso cuando Fliqpy no estaba para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Se desmayó, quien todavía seguía despierto no tenía obligación de levantar un saco de carne y con lo enojado que estaba, menos sentía responsabilidad, lo dejó ahí, hasta que despertó la mañana siguiente con dolores casi insufribles y abrió los ojos para ver que estaba solo, se preguntó si había sido un sueño o no.

"Levántate" Su sueño le pateó el trasero para que se pusiera de pie de una vez.

"Necesito ir al hospital..." Lo decía en serio.

"Necesitas dejar de quejarte" Mascullando groserías, fue él quien tuvo que levantarlo y ponerlo en un sillón, tenía el botiquín medico en la mano y con el conocimiento necesario, más otro tanto que adquirió cortando y masacrando partes de cuerpos como conocimientos de anatomía, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para curar a Flippy, incluido pequeñas costuras.

Flippy se encogió con el primer pinchazo de la aguja sobre su ceja, le sorprendía que Fliqpy fuera diestro cosiendo.

"No te muevas" Mucho le costaba no dañarlo intencionalmente. Para cuando terminó, no se sentía mejor, era un buen trabajo, pero la presencia de Fliqpy lo hacía sentir remordimiento, verlo era doloroso, en especial cuando hacía sus mejores intentos por auxiliarlo, aunque fuera su culpa, no, no lo era, él se lo merecía, cada cosa y reprimenda, regaño y castigo, todo.

"Gracias" Susurró tocando la costura sobre su ceja, al mismo tiempo que sentía un poco de alivio y gusto, casi sonriendo sin intención. Resultaba amable y considerado, no común en su alucinación física... ¿Qué pensaba? Sacudió su cabeza asustándose de sus mismos pensamientos.

"No sé qué me agradeces" Dejó el resto de las cosas, el algodón y alcohol en sus piernas "Ya me voy" No era un fantasma como para desaparecer de la nada, tenía sus secretos, primero necesitaba salir de su visión, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta.

"Fliqpy" Una vez más lo sujetó de la ropa, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no sabía que quería ni que debía decir para convencerlo de que no se fuera, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo quería en ese lugar.

"¿Qué?" Estrechó los ojos con irritación.

"Yo..." Comenzó a ponerse ansioso "Lo siento" Nuevamente se disculpó, se suponía que debía enojarse como lo hizo antes, pero sintió lástima de la imagen demacrada de sí mismo que tenía adelante.

¿Lástima?, sí, el ser vil podía sentir lástima, pero únicamente con Flippy, como también dolor viéndolo querer autodestruirse.

"¿Has comido algo?" Desvió la mirada odiando los sentimientos únicos que le causaba.

"No" No desde que halló su refrigerador lleno de comida que él no compró, no quería correr riesgos.

"Quieres..." Un asesino tan eficiente como él, era torpe en todo lo demás, en especial temas relacionados con la interacción social.

"No" Negó "No tengo hambre"

Si quería que se quedara entonces ¿qué?, hubo silencio, Fliqpy se sentó cruzado de brazos en una silla cercana y aunque opinaba que la atmosfera era funesta, no se esforzó por cambiarla, tan siquiera miraba más a Flippy que de lo que éste lo hacía.

"¿Por qué no estabas?" Diez o veinte minutos después Flippy abrió la boca.

"Sí estaba" Respondió con bastante calma, obviamente forzada, cuando la verdad quería descuartizarlo y echar sus pedazos en acido.

"¿Entonces...?"

"Creo que ya lo dije" Interrumpió "Te di la falsa sensación de estar solo, me fui tal y como querías, ¿qué ganaste?" Intensificó su mirada, de por sí que daban escalofríos tener a los ojos amarillos encima "¿Sabes?, Flaky tiene mucha más calma que tú" Lo decía en serio. Volvieron al silencio por otros diez minutos aproximadamente "¿Aún quieres que me vaya?" Flippy mordió su lengua nervioso, quedaba un poco clara su respuesta, en ese momento preciso que le pidió se quedara.

"No..." Apenado se cubrió el rostro con el cabello, pero era demasiado corto para su mala suerte "No sé" De repente su perspectiva había cambiado radicalmente.

Silencio incomodo, mucho de él, hasta que Fliqpy se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba sentado.

"Deberías dormir" Puso una mano en su cabeza, casi pareció una caricia o eso creyó antes de que su mundo se pusiera negro y cayera en el sueño.

Cuando despertó estaba mucho mejor, se sentía así, descansado y medio recuperado, seguían doliéndole sus costillas al levantarse, pero no se comparaba con el dolor inicial.

"¿Fliqpy?" Lo llamó casi de inmediato después de sentarse en su cama.

"¿Qué quieres?" No era una voz en su cabeza, lo estaba viendo entrar por la puerta, con una cara de pocos amigos y un vaso de agua en las manos.

"Estás aquí" Lo decía con alegría.

"¡¿A dónde me voy a ir?!" Hablaba casi como enojado "A menos que te cortes la cabeza y se vaya rodando por el suelo, voy a seguir..." Tomó aire como una clase de calmante "…Por aquí" Le entregó el vaso de agua, en la otra mano, escondidas a primera vista, llevaba unas pastillas que también le entregó, depositándolas en la palma abierta de su mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" Observaba con recelo las píldoras.

"La medicina para que yo me muera" Su sonrisa era igual de agria "No quiero que sigas alucinando conspiraciones en tu contra" No quería ver cuando se las tomara por lo que no se despidió antes de irse.

¿Era su tratamiento contra el estrés postraumático?, si eso era lo que evitaba que viera a Fliqpy, no se lo tomó, bebió el agua y la medicina la puso encima de una mesita de noche.

El sueño lo invadió y se quedó una vez más dormido, despertando a la mañana siguiente o eso creía él, no sabía que día de la semana era.

"¿Fliqpy?" Su desorientación no evitó que recordara al aludido, no tenía a nadie más, una mascota, familia, una pareja, sus amigos tenían sus propias vidas, estaba solo.

No supo si fue la melancolía o algo más, lo que humedeció sus ojos, algunas de sus mañanas eran así, con enormes ganas de tomar una navaja y dejar todo por un instante, la depresión era sofocante, necesitaba deshacerse de ella rápido.

En esos momentos no era él mismo, nunca en su sano juicio se le ocurría cortarse las muñecas, pero ahí estaba, con su cuchillo favorito a punto de atravesar su piel.

"Hazlo" Escuchó la voz que no era un susurro, pero habló en voz baja, a su lado, como si hubiera contemplado todo, todo el tiempo.

Su mano que no había temblado, se puso dura y sus dedos sudaron, giró la cabeza con miedo, estaba ahí, ni a medio metro de distancia observándolo con dolor y odio.

Se había paralizado, no pudo moverse cuando la mano de Fliqpy lo sujetó cubriendo la muñeca que quería lesionar y puso la suya, le ofrecía que hiciera lo mismo con él, su mirada lo retaba, lo obligaba.

"No puedo" Su voz fue lamentable, mirándolo de forma suplicante, no quería hacerle eso.

Sin palabras, forzando a la mano de Flippy a moverse, se cortó con el mismo cuchillo, haciendo ver culpable al bueno que había comenzado a llorar, le dolía, pero no tanto como lo que intentó hacer.

"¡Lo siento!" Lo arrojó a la cama y desesperadamente trató de hacer algo, aunque fuera poner sus manos sobre la muñeca para que no sangrara "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" Sollozó arrepentido, ¿qué había tratado de hacer?, ¿por qué quiso hacerlo?, ya que lo meditaba con atención realmente había sido algo estúpido.

Fliqpy resopló irritado, el bueno era un lloroso que había vuelto de su vida una niñera, tenía que cuidarlo y evitar que se destruyera, bueno, era mejor que nada, una razón de existir fuera de la guerra. Su angustia amortiguó después de un rato, cuando sintió que la sangre estaba seca y pegajosa.

"¿Flippy?" No le hizo caso, seguía llorando con la frente pegada a sus manos que sujetaban la muñeca "Flippy" Pronunció el nombre con irritación e incluso gruñó, no tuvo más remedio que ser un poco delicado.

Tocó el cabello verde de su homologo, estaba sucio, debía tomar un baño, sin embargo, él no era de los que tomaran importancia a pequeñeces, acarició su cabeza, encontrando que se sentía bien hacerlo, algo suave y tibio dentro de él.

Flippy se sentía solo, añoraba la compañía, estaba perdido y triste, confundido porque no se sentía capaz de adaptarse a una vida que creía ya no pertenecía a ella, atormentado por eso que recordaba, aquello que no pudo hacer que olvidara y enojado, porque sabía que su memoria era algo así como un colador, permeada e incompleta, todo eso podía sentirlo Fliqpy, el sufrimiento y angustia, pues era como el reflejo de un charco sucio.

Tenía lástima... quizás un poco más que eso y siendo imprudente, como naturalmente lo era, hizo un espacio en su negra lista para darle al bueno, algo que quería, pero no sabía pedir ni cómo conseguirlo.

"Flippy" Lo forzó a levantarse, tirando de su cabello y lo consiguió, justo antes de que el aludido supiera lo que había hecho se inclinó y lo besó.

Un ser con apenas y una forma física, frío, sin moral, casi vacío, como él lo veía lo que hacía no estaba bien ni mal, tenía entendido que no era normal, pero no era algo que no pudiera hacer.

¿Qué era lo que hacía el malo con él?, Flippy no pudo creerlo, petrificado, pasaron los segundos hasta que la impresión terminó y fue consciente de empujarlo.

Se avergonzó adquiriendo el color de una fresa y cubrió su boca incrédulo, pero sólo estaba embarrándose de la sangre en sus manos, la pena fue sustituida por la culpa, limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano y no pudo mirar a su otro yo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué...?" Tal vez toda la vergüenza no se había ido.

Hubo silencio, lo que obligó a Flippy a levantar la cabeza si quería una respuesta, pero descubrió que no estaba, ¿a dónde se había ido?, nada que mientras estaba distraído, salió caminando con sigilo y esperaba afuera en el pasillo recargado contra una pared, no podía irse, no era porque no quisiera, simplemente no podía, desde el día anterior lo había intentado, con los mismos resultados, lo que era peor era que se sentía muy diferente, sumado a que sus acciones previas lo habían inquietado.

Tocó su cuello, claramente el latido de su arteria era lo que se escuchaba en sus oídos, hizo lo mismo con su estómago, no se movía, pero sentía como si se retorciera, estaba nervioso, mala señal, algo malo estaba pasando con él.

Para despejar su mente salió al jardín que alguna vez había estado bien cuidado, incluso el asesino había considerado hermoso aquella colección de plantas y flores, ahora marchito y con la mala hierba creciendo sin freno, muy a su estilo, por lo mismo le gustó pasar unas horas ahí, junto a los arbustos secos y la hojarasca gris, hasta que se cansó de no hacer nada, él era alguien activo y enérgico, no podía quedarse sentado por mucho tiempo.

Lo pensó con detenimiento, llenado de una inconformidad cada vez que observaba de reojo las flores muertas, no, no lo hacía por él sino por el dueño del hermoso jardín sin vida, no suspiró una vez, sino una cada cinco minutos que tomó la opción de dedicarse a ser jardinero por esa tarde.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, hacer cosas por Flippy no era un negocio redituable, varias veces tuvo ganas de machacar cada planta, pero imaginarse que sonrisa pondría Flippy cuando lo viera, lo incentivaba a continuar, al mismo tiempo que aborrecía y no quería, lo hacía.

...

Baja de moral ya no tenía, Flippy se la pasaba cada minuto en que tenía el infortunio de preguntárselo, pensando en el beso que le dio el villano y en cada ocasión cubría su rostro que se bañaba de un fuerte sonrojo, ¿qué podía esperar de un inepto para el amor como él?, joven y sin experiencia, para algunos un perdedor, o un caso perdido.

Tímido, un poco miedoso y retraído, ¿así cómo podía invitar a una chica? y no es que no lo haya intentado y la única vez que se armó de suficiente valor para hacerlo con Flaky, alguien lo arruinó, sin embargo era mejor así, no quería condenar a una mujer a un hombre hasta un punto caótico, inconstante y lleno de secretos.

Como sus gustos desviados de todo tipo, Fliqpy no era el único ser pervertido, su preferencia al dolor, su poca capacidad para tomar el control, con redundancia, su propia timidez que no le permitía ponerle un dedo encima o mirar una figura desnuda. Lamentable, porque en momentos íntimos entre él y su mano, porque no hay hombre que se exente de ello, tenía muy poca disposición a solucionarlo.

Solo, estaba mejor.

Con hambre, después de salir de bañarse, fue a su cocina, deteniéndose antes de entrar por un movimiento rápido que pasó por el rabillo de sus ojos, atraído por la curiosidad miró por una ventana que daba a su jardín, notando aquello que aceleró su corazón, sudado, sin playera y bajo el sol, Fliqpy daba su demostración de fuerza usando un pico para escavar la tierra, aparte del rubor, tuvo otro problema que incrementó conforme más lo admiraba.

Un escalofrió cruzó la espalda de Fliqpy y como si supiera que cruzó por la mente de Flippy, más bien porque así era, en forma de una llana y borrosa idea, pero entendible, se detuvo, no girando a verlo inmediatamente sino mirando primero al suelo, se puso lo más rojo que había estado en su vida, incluso se puso duro imitando a Flippy, por fin giró la cabeza cuando pudo calmarse de la impresión, no había nadie a través de la ventana mirándolo, no obstante, no era como si no supiera que Flippy estaba escondido a un lado recargado en la pared, éste apretaba su pecho con fuerza esperando que eso calmara el susto, rezaba porque Fliqpy no lo hubiera notado, que sería de él si supiera que lo había estado contemplando.

Golpeó sin fuerza su nuca contra la pared, deslizándose por el muro hasta caer sentado en el suelo, era como todas esas veces, pero en vez de vergüenza inconmensurable, también sintió una fuerte excitación.

"Maldición" Lo pensó mucho, pero no parecía que su problema fuera a irse solo, con el morbo y la emoción de ir contra lo correcto, cerró sus ojos y metió los dedos bajo el pantalón y por debajo de la ropa interior, no se sentía mal, quería hacerlo, se sentía inesperadamente emocionante y muy bien, comenzar a tocarse.

Jadeó y gimió de la sorpresa, cuando se había acostumbrado a lo lento de su comienzo, con el calor creciendo y propagándose, vergüenza la seguía teniendo, hubiera muerto si hubiera recordado que se hallaba en su sala y sentado en el suelo recargado a la pared, parecía más un adolecente jugando con su cuerpo por primera vez, lo extraño era no saber que diferencia había de entre ese momento y los anteriores intentos.

Fliqpy sabía que estaba haciendo el otro, cada jadeo y sonido, escuchándolo como si la pared fuera de papel, no porque el ruido llegara desde el interior al exterior, simplemente estaba ahí en sus oídos, como también el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, no producto de los ruidos, sino una sensación fantasma que no estaba ahí.

Pateó la pared sintiéndose acalorado, ¿qué cosa pensaba Flippy?, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sin muchas opciones, prefirió encarar el problema de frente, caminó lo más rápido que podía y pateó la puerta para entrar, no dio muchos pasos antes de toparse con el tembloroso y excitado individuo sentado en el suelo, las piernas flexionadas contra el estómago le impidieron ver al principio que hacía, pero cayó en cuenta muy tarde, un placer ajeno lo atravesó y lo recorrió desde muy profundo, haciendo de sus piernas gelatina, no llegó ni a acercarse un metro antes de caer de rodillas y asustar al otro incauto.

Lo que acababa de hacer lo desconocido completamente de sí mismo y aunque veía su mano manchada de blanco después del orgasmo, le costó creerlo, él se masturbó, eso no era la incredulidad, él se masturbó pensando en la persona que tenía adelante.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacías?!" Gruñó Fliqpy sosteniéndose en un brazo, mientras que con el otro presionaba su estómago que no dejaba de retorcerse éste, vio lo que estaba en la cabeza de Flippy y ahora estaba en la suya, carcomiendo y creciendo.

Dejando de lado el momento, que no alcanzaba a describirse como embarazoso, Flippy se preocupó al verlo, pensó en ayudarlo, pero quedó impedido por el recordatorio frío de su mano y la voz enojada que le dijo que no lo tocara. Lo sintió, lo experimentó, tuvo a la tristeza de Flippy llenándolo, nada nuevo, muy molesto en realidad, pero eso lo ablandó lo suficiente para dejar de mirarlo con ansias asesinas, no se enfurecía por lo que hizo, sino lo que le hacía a él, quizás debería haberle explicado antes un par de cosas.

Otro pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza.

"¡Deja de pensar en eso!" Lo miró y no era enojo del todo, Fliqpy estaba apenado.

"¿Pensar qué?" Estaba un poco lento por la impresión.

Fliqpy volvió a resentirlo una vez más, con el regresó del cosquilleo a su entrepierna.

"Deja de pensar que me veo apetecible" Era la mejor palabra que describía como a Flippy se le hacía agua la boca.

"¿Eh?... no, yo no..." Agachó la mirada, quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara "Lo siento" No sabía cómo disculparse, era la primera vez que pensaba así de alguien y que hacía algo así. Fliqpy no necesitó pensarlo.

"Flippy, ¿te gusto?" El estómago del aludido se hizo un nudo.

"¡No!" Exclamó "No" ¿Cómo podría gustarle?, que lo negara era demasiado inútil.

Una sonrisa genuinamente divertida apareció en los labios de Fliqpy y susurró algo como tonto.

"Ven aquí" Ordenó que se acercara e indeciso, Flippy lo hizo, lento y precavido mientras el malo se ponía de pie "Quizás debas saber una cosa" Continuaba acalorado, pero eso no le impedía tener un perfil orgulloso, repleto de dignidad al clavarle la mirada, cara a cara, muy cerca uno del otro "Muchas de las cosas que sientes tú" Había poca distancia entre los dos, pero lo que hizo inclinando la cabeza y acercándose todavía más, hizo que casi tocaran sus labios "También las siento yo" Muy lógico, sin embargo Flippy no había caído en la cuenta de eso y saberlo era la gota que derramaba el vaso, ya nada podía ser peor.

Fliqpy le demostró lo contrario lamiendo los labios de Flippy antes de precipitarse a besarlo.

"Estuviste pensando en esto todo el día" Se dio unos segundos para hablar, antes de intentar otro beso.

Flippy no había podido experimentar lo que en verdad era un beso, anestesiado sintió como una lengua gemela, acariciaba la suya casi expertamente, justo donde sabía que podía sentirse bien y excitante, incluso darle cosquillas.

Gimió y cerró los ojos, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Fliqpy porque sentía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, un vértigo que lo sacó de equilibrio, la misma euforia que calentó su cuerpo, movió las piernas experimentando una vez más la misma sensación de antes en la entrepierna. El beso se hizo más hambriento, progresivamente siendo correspondido con la misma voracidad por parte del bueno.

"Fliq... Fliqpy" Jadeó contra la boca buscando aire, había sido intenso.

No le dio tiempo para tomar aire y refrescar sus pulmones, lo obligó de forma sutil a arrodillarse en el suelo. Los ojos verdes cruzaron mirada con los amarillos, llevaban una sonrisa maliciosa parecida a la de los labios.

Fliqpy era diferente, aparte de lo obvio, más imaginativo, instinto innato de dirigir, menos cerrado en todos los sentido, no le avergonzaba desabrochar su cinturón junto con el botón del pantalón, no dejó de sonreír con el cambió de expresión en el bueno, confundido y asustado.

"¿Qué esperas?" No iba a cambiar de decisión, estaba determinado en que lo hiciera, lo que no le facilitaba la vida a Flippy, ¿tenía otra opción?, sí, pero no la veía, no la quería ver, en el fondo quería hacerlo, le gustaba la emoción.

Sacó la lengua temeroso, más que ser la primera vez, jamás, en toda su vida, se imaginó estar haciendo algo así, pero Fliqpy no tenía la paciencia para dejar que afrontara sus inseguridades, uso unos dedos para abrirle la boca y empujarse lo más dentro que podía antes que las arcadas de Flippy le indicaran su intención de querer vomitar, casi se ahoga, otra de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte de otro día a día para los habitantes de esa ciudad, pero él no iba a morirse, el malo se aseguraría de ello, no hasta que terminara.

Sin maldad, sino, mal temperamento y el placer de control total, sujetó las mejillas inclinándose un momento para decirle de frente y que le quedara muy en claro.

"Si quieres, aguanta la respiración" Un consejo de los que seguro uno no quiere.

Le abrió la boca y entre lágrimas picando en sus ojos y una clara señal de inferioridad, repitió el suplicio.

Babeaba, se ahogaba, jadeaba, se sentía tan pequeño e insignificante, con su boca y dignidad siendo violada, que... No podía engañarse, electricidad circulaba por toda su piel y calambres en su estómago lo hacían disfrutarlo, nadie lo obligó a mover su cabeza para hacer el trabajo por sí mismo, encontrando que así era mucho más fácil, así podía regular su respiración, así podía seguir, menos aterrorizado y más lujurioso, tuvo la mente más clara, si es que podía llamársele así, para notar el gusto de eso que tenía en su boca, malo, no sabía para nada bien, esperaba que por lo menos fuera disfrutable, pero de entre ese y otros sabores, había mejores, la consistencia, espesa, densa, que se pegaba a toda su boca, era otra cuestión.

"¡Mgg!" ¿Quién gimió?, quien sabe, Fliqpy sintiendo el placer más grande de su corta vida, uso voluntad para no dejarse caer en el suelo, su cuerpo se hacía laxo mientras el gozo lo recorría de punta a rabo.

Por otro lado, Flippy se las debió arreglar con lo que disparó en su boca, no era mucho, pero directo en su garganta... no supo que fue, si eso último que lo obligó a traga hasta la más mínima cantidad, o todo el conjunto, lo que lo hizo sentir pegajoso, su pantalón se había humedecido y él continuaba con la euforia del orgasmo, limpiando baba de las comisuras de su boca.

Fliqpy acomodó su ropa interior y pantalón, menos embelesado que su homologo amateur.

Muy sucio, esperaba un poco más de orden, pero qué se podía esperar de algo sin premeditación. Notó la mancha oscura en los pantalones de Flippy conteniendo la satisfacción que le generaba la escena, linda primera vez.

...

Despertó en su cama, pero no solo, la sombra que nacía de él, estaba sentado entre las almohadas fumando, girando únicamente la mirada por unos segundos hacía su dirección para después ignorarlo y expulsar el humo de su anterior inhalación, estaba desnudo, la identificación de perro colgando de su cuello, no contaba, se miró a sí mismo en las mismas condiciones, los recuerdos lo invadieron, sujetó las sabanas cerca de sus pies con la intención de cubrirse con ellas hasta la cabeza.

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para avergonzarte?" Su voz fue indiferente antes de tomarse la molestia de modificarla para imitar al bueno "¡Ah!, Fliqpy, se siente muy bien. Por favor, adentro, ¡ven adentro! Podemos hacerlo otra vez. Te amo" Frunció el ceño "¿De dónde salió eso último?" Estaba verdaderamente extrañado.

"¡Cállate!" ¿Por qué la tierra todavía no se lo tragaba?, ¿en verdad había dicho todo eso?, bueno, no era que no lo recordara, pero no necesitaba repetirlo.

Escuchó la risa divertida, pero en el malo podía ser confundida por una malvada, el bueno estaba siendo inmaduro e irracional, algo que le pareció tierno, el desconcierto no duró mucho, después de lo del día anterior no sorprendía.

"¿Te gustó?" Se movió de lugar, apoyándose en un codo para poder girar en un costado, uso el brazo para rodear el cuerpo que se escondía debajo de las sabanas "Yo creo que sí y hay cosas todavía más vergonzosas que dijiste" Sabiendo que le prestaba atención lo dijo con tono sedoso y lujurioso "Como esas cuando te obligó a hacerme otra felación, no sabía que podías ser tan sucio al hablar y eso que eres yo" No podía verlo, pero el aludido se ruborizó, había dicho muchas cosas que no debió "Ah" Se adelantó a sus pensamiento "No lo voy a olvidar, te veías espectacular, una verdadera estrella porno" Hartó de las palabras hirientes, sacó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada agresiva.

"Qué romántico" Lo felicitó sarcásticamente "Quizás ahora entiendo porque soy un asco con las citas, me halagas" Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la mano en su cintura lo retenía.

"No lo digo porque quiera ser romántico contigo" En un movimiento rápido se subió encima de Flippy "Lo hago para ver si lo de anoche no fue casualidad y en verdad eres un maldito y asqueroso masoquista" Con un gran desprecio en la voz y su semblante, no fue difícil convencer a Flippy que se sintió herido por los insultos "¿Qué tanto te gustó la polla?, ¡ah no!, eso no fue lo que más te gustó" Su sonrisa creció "Creo que fue cuando te llamé un incompetente soldado, que no puede seguir la instrucción más simple y un hipócrita con doble cara" Tenía razón, nada más tocó a Flippy entre las piernas y la prueba estaba ahí "Que asco" Apretó el pene para que fuera doloroso "¿Qué pensarían tus amigos si supieran que te excitas con insultos?" Y él diciéndolo, atormentándolo, burlándose "Un sucio y perturbado militar que está tan cerca de ellos, espero no sea contagioso" Para ese punto Flippy se retorcía y gemía en la cama, soportando el implacable apriete y la forma bestial como Fliqpy lo masturbaba, ni un animal hubiera sido tan cruel como para clavarle las uñas donde más podía dolerle.

"¡Ah!" Todos los orgasmos que el malo le causaba eran celestiales.

Una risa perturbadora venía de Fliqpy y es que disfrutaba del poder que tenía y la diversión del sadismo.

"Que desperdicio" Crueldad debería ser su segundo nombre, porque aparte de burlarse, humillarlo también era satisfactorio. Con lo que tenía en la mano, las hebras blancas de semen caliente, las embarró en los labios de Flippy, limpiando su mano "Podías haber embarazado a una mujer con eso" No conforme, agregó el detalle sexy lamiendo sus dedos que seguían manchados con el resto, tenía buen sabor.

"No es..." Giró la cabeza apenado y limpió su boca con la mano mientras comenzaba a soltar un leve llanto sofocado, Fliqpy tenía razón en varias cosas, pero la más impórtate, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos?

"¡Qué te importe un comino!" Exclamó, seguía olvidando que sabía que pensaba.

Fliqpy iba a estar cerca por un largo tiempo, haciendo algunas de las fantasías del bueno realidad, debía ir olvidándose de la opinión publica de una buena vez.

...

Decir que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano era decir poco, adiestrar, educar, enseñar, corregir, amaestrar, todo en tan sólo una semana, no quería un esclavo, eso sería aburrido, pero una variante parecida estaba muy bien.

Era mediodía y Fliqpy tenía hambre, esperaba que Flippy regresara con algo de comida, por la que había salido hacia más de una hora, su espera sentado en una silla leyendo un libro se alargó otros diez minutos.

Era increíble, ya no podía seguirlo, ya no podía estar ahí con él y ya casi no podían sentir las mismas cosas, más que nada era frustrante, era todo lo que conocía, ¿sin ello qué haría?

La puerta se escuchó abrirse con una llave y su mirada cambió del libro a la puerta, aparecía Flippy con lo que parecía ser una bolsa con comida rápida, en un principio no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió con la mirada mientras iba a la cocina, eso podía notarlo y por lo mismo en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de los ojos amarillos se sintió más tranquilo, calma que no duró cuando fue asustado por la figura de su gemelo, detrás de él.

"Te tardaste mucho" Tenía un tono neutral, sin mostrar sus intenciones se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa.

"Había tráfico" No necesitaba leer su mente para saber que eso era una mentira.

"Sabes lo que pasa cuando me mientes" El dolor que recibía no estaba relacionado con el sexo, captando la amenaza, Flippy tragó salva y comenzó a sudar frío antes de hablar.

"Lo siento" Se disculpaba con franqueza cabizbajo "Tuve que... detenerme... en el camino" La perezosa mirada amarilla paseó entre él y la comida, Flippy era mucho más interesante, aunque era malo para éste recibir toda la atención.

"¿Y a qué se debió esa 'parada'?" Interrogó controlando su sonrisa malévola y torcida.

"Este..." Ya podía sentir el calor esparcirse por su cuerpo "..." No era fácil decirlo.

"Responde" Lo apremió, tenía hambre.

"No podía esperar" Una clara desobediencia a sus órdenes.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Perfecto momento para humillarlo y antes de que respondiera agregó "Recuerda no mentirme" Otra amenaza bien disimulada.

"Me..." Apretó sus puños controlando sus nervios, sólo Fliqpy sabía cómo tocar su nervio más sensible y hacer estragos "¡Me masturbé en el auto!" Exclamó y terminó jadeando con el pulso acelerado, había estado más o menos bien hasta que llegó a su casa.

"Quítate el uniforme, sólo la parte de arriba" Ordenó.

Flippy comenzó desabotonándola con sus dedos temblorosos, mentira hubiera sido decir que no lo esperaba, había soportado el camino hasta estar de regreso con su torturador.

Complacido, Fliqpy observaba descansando la mejilla en su puño, como la perversión de Flippy sacaba una vez más lo peor de él. Debajo no llevaba la usual playera blanca o negra que acostumbraba, sino algo que había tenido que usar durante una hora, las sogas de boundage bien apretadas, ya comenzaban a quemar su piel, sin mencionar que mientras más doloroso se hacía más se excitaba, pero lo que más le provocaba deseos lascivos, eran los ojos amarillos que lo comían con la mirada, si quisiera podría ser modelo con ese tipo de cuerpo que quedaba reservado sólo para ellos dos.

"Dime" Fliqpy lo tenía enfrente, no necesitaba ni levantarse, con un dedo juguetón, presionó la carpa que se levantaba en el pantalón "¿Estás duro por qué las cuerdas se sienten bien o porque yo estoy mirándote?, a lo increíblemente lastimero que puede ser ver alguien como tú" Acarició el miembro con roces superficiales que parecían ser un desprecio.

"A-Ambos" Tartamudeó, las caricias eran insoportables.

"Qué lindo" Se puso de pie para sostener el rostro de Flippy y darle un dulce beso en los labios "¿Esto es lo que querías?" Acarició con sus manos el pecho, donde tocaba la cuerda y donde no.

Flippy no tardó en comenzar a gemir, los roces se sentían muy bien, en especial cuando Fliqpy decidió meter las manos bajo la soga y darle un buen apretón a los pectorales como también a los pezones.

"Con un poco de ejercicio y serían tan grandes como un pequeño pecho de mujer" Comparación desagradable, no obstante efectiva, Flippy tenía una piel sensible, le daban placer los dedos jugando con sus tetillas.

Ojos amarillo lo miraron con lujuria y sorna, no tenía pensado ser amable ese día y que mejor que la desesperación, por lo mismo, se agachó lo suficiente para alcanzar los pezones y darle un beso a uno, Flippy se estremeció nuevamente siendo acompañado de un gemido, los labios mucho más suaves que los dedos estimulaban mejor y cuando la lengua hizo su aparición tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener un gemido, todavía le dolían por las pinzas que había usado el día anterior, ciertamente puro placer masoquista.

"¡Fliqpy!" Su cuerpo tembloroso y su rostro enrojecido no bromeaban.

No tuvo que aguantar mucho para cuando el aludido lo llevaba arrastrando de un brazo hasta la habitación que compartían, ahí lo empujó en la cama sin piedad escuchando los quejidos del dolor producido por las cuerdas y si no había tenido suficiente se subió a él, altura suficiente para sentarse en el pecho, Flippy sabía qué quería viéndolo desabrocharse el pantalón, sus propias manos ayudaron al sostener su cadera mientras lo dejaba follar su boca, no le importaba, por el contrario, se sentía bien, tanto como si su boca lo disfrutara igual que su trasero, otro detalle pervertido que agregar a su lista larga y que crecía cada día.

El bueno a punto de conseguir una satisfacción por los medios menos convencionales, recibió la sorpresa de que su pareja se detuvo, Fliqpy tampoco había terminado, pero aun así salía de su boca.

"Apuesto a que pensaste esperar a tragar mi semen" Con el dedo pulgar limpió la baba mesclada con un poco de líquido blanco, admirando de cerca como las mejillas no bajaban su color, sin embargo ponía una expresión de aceptación culpable, eso esperaba y eso quería "No" Su afecto y sonrisa dulce daban miedo, que además jugara con su labio lo hacía aterrador "Voy a darte una lección bien merecida por mentirme" Flippy nunca lo desobedecería, era imposible que se hubiera detenido a mitad de camino para romper su orden de no tocarse a sí mismo "Quiero que me digas..." La seducción seguía siendo su arma, frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna del bueno lo haría ceder a cualquier exigencia "...Qué hacías en realidad"

"¡Estaba repartiendo las invitaciones!" No tardó ni un segundo "Dios, Fliqpy... Déjame... ¡Déjame follarte!" Suplicó meciendo la cadera, era como el máximo premio y la máxima tentación, pero había sido un mal perro, ¿se lo merecía?

"¡Nah!" No se convencía "Dejemos eso para la luna de miel, por ahora..." Se bajó de encima "Vamos a comer algo"

En otras palabras lo forzó a vestir de nuevo la ropa que se quitó mientras él iba al baño, sentarse en la mesa a comer y pretender que la erección en sus piernas no era en la única cosa en que pensaba mientras comía.

"¿Y cómo te fue con las invitaciones?" Él estaba muy normal.

"B-Bien" Mordió con fuerza su labio, necesitaba controlarse para articular oraciones decentes "Me preguntaron quién iba a ser mi novia"

"¿A lo que tú respondiste?"

Matrimonio, la esclavitud de un individuo y la cosa más absurda que podía pasarle a esos dos. Había sido primero una broma de Fliqpy, nada que fuera cierto, pero desde que planteó la idea en la mentecita de Flippy, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, su única alternativa de paz había sido aceptarlo en silencio, ser un hipócrita pareciendo que estaba de acuerdo y eso era todo, sexo y poder asegurado sobre Flippy el resto de si vida, esa era la parte buena.

"Que no era una mujer con quien me iba a casar" La pena en su mirada mesclada con lo excitado que ya estaba en un principio, daban ganas de dejar el plato y comerlo a él.

"No los culpo, ni siquiera saben que existo" Parecía que trataba el tema con indiferencia, pero sus ojos fríos no convencían a la persona que había pasado los últimos meces a su lado, conociendo esa parte de sí mismo que desconocía.

"Fliqpy, ¿quieres que te presente a mis amigos?" Por sobre la mesa alcanzó la mano del antes mencionado, poniendo una sonrisa amable.

"No" Negó como si fuera lo más normal de reusar "Que me vas a presentar a tus amigos, ya los conozco" Alejó la mano despreciativamente "Montón de ineptos, ponen la misma cara feliz que tú cuando sus vidas son igual de miserables" ¿Cómo podía negar eso?

"Bueno, que ellos te conozcan"

"Ya me conocen" Era soberbio aunque decía la verdad "Otra cosa es que tú no lo supieras" Ya había terminado de comer, por lo que se puso de pie dando a entender que la conversación daba por finalizada.

"¿Te conocen?" Lo siguió poniéndose de pie "¿Cuándo?" Apenas se enteraba.

"Mmm..." Dejándolo en palabras simples "Durante todos esos momento que estabas con ellos y tu memoria se vuelve un borrón negro" ¡Por favor!, eso ya debía saberlo, sin embargo también había habido otros momentos que no se trataban de las carnicerías sangrientas que ejecutaba.

"Pero..." Quería volver al tema principal "Quisiera... quisiera que ellos vieran al nuevo tú" Existía algo de esperanza en su mirada.

"¡¿Nuevo yo?!" Se rió "No hay un nuevo yo" ¿Qué estupidez era esa?

Flippy no sabía cómo explicarlo, buscaba y buscaba en su cabeza una respuesta inteligente poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

"Eres..." La mirada seria de los ojos amarillos empeoraba su situación desventajosa "Eres... más..." Seguía siendo el mismo sádico individuo, asesino por naturaleza, ni siquiera Fliqpy sabía que le veía de bueno, pero lo hacía, ponía una sonrisa boba cada vez que lo veía, en vez de asustarse y huir, parecía cientos de veces más feliz que antes y ya no intentaba suicidarse.

Era amor, supuestamente, pero había una diferencia entre el amor y eso que los mantenía juntos, lo suyo era dependencia, más que nada, de Flippy hacía Fliqpy, alguien que llenó un vacío dentro de él, todavía no llegaba a los miedos paranoicos de ser abandonado, seguía en el lecho de rosas en que su relación era perfecta, sin astillas y Fliqpy era una paloma blanca.

"¿Sabes qué?" Intervino antes de que le diera un ataque de nervios "Puedo acompañarte a ir a verlos, por esta vez" Abrazó de la cintura al loco enamorado de ojos verdes, usando la otra mano para acariciar con sus dedos los labios "Pero me debes algo"

"¿Qué?" Quería besarlo, pero Fliqpy no lo dejó.

...

Ni siquiera sabía si podían verlo, sólo se plantó frente al primer incauto que Flippy encontró, mirando fijamente a Russell mientras imaginaba cien diferentes formas de matarlo, sentimiento que podía sentirse en la atmosfera.

Pero podía verlo, Russell tenía miedo sin una razón o explicación, lo sentía en la piel.

"Am... ¿Flippy...?" Observaba cauteloso a la imagen y semejanza del aludido.

Inocente y con cara de buen ángel, Flippy no se inmutó en presentar a su compañero por lo que era, Russell no podía creérselo, incluso miraba con incredulidad, pero no podía decidirse porque sabía que Flippy no le mentiría y al decirlo, lo hacía con tal alegría que casi se volvía contagiosa, con rubor y un brillo entusiasta en los ojos, lucía feliz, por otro lado, Fliqpy estaba distraído mirando a la lejanía con cara aburrida. El navegante se preguntaba qué podía haberle visto, la típica desaprobación.

"¿Feliz?" Interrogó el malo cuando se retiraron.

"Mucho" Casi lo hace caer cuando se arrojó a abrazarlo afectuosamente, no podía creer lo bueno que estaba siendo.

Simplemente sin poder quitárselo de encima, el villano lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera aunque eso fuera tenerlo pegado mientras caminaban varios metro, era como tener a un gato pegado al brazo, frotándose y hasta casi ronroneando con su mejilla pegada al hombro, poco le faltaba para ver corazones salir del empalagoso individuo. Un enorme contraste, de un lado alguien radiante y del otro, una sombra de pesadumbre densa.

Tanto así que cualquiera que los veía se desconcertaba.

"Hola" Saludó de mala gana, notando que Flippy no estaba en condiciones de decir algo.

Cuddles y Toothy, miraban con la boca abierta, ¿qué veían?, no, más importante, ¿cuál era esa atmosfera que sentían?

"Les presento a mi novio" Quizás eso explicaba lo apegado que estaba al brazo.

Lo tomaron a broma, a Fliqpy no le sorprendió que cruzaran miradas sorprendidas y unas risitas quisieran escapar de sus bocas, el más ofendido y para extrañeza de todo mundo era Flippy, tuvo que ser el irracional al racional quien lo calmara, dándole un golpecito amable en el hombro antes de que comenzara algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

"¿Flippy le pagaste a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por ti o algo así?" Dijo entre risas Cuddles.

Si querían una broma, el malo podía darles una, pero de las de su gusto.

"Exacto, es una broma" Llevando toda su corta existencia observando a Flippy, no era para nada raro poder verlo imitar una sonrisa inocente o por lo menos una muy buena falsificación "Quién podría pensar que la sabandija de aquí pudiera conseguir a alguien" Seguía notándose el sarcasmo aunque molestara a Flippy que dijera eso de él "No, tuvo que pagarme, para dejarme hacer de su cuerpo lo que quisiera" La mano en la espalda se deslizó más al sur, quedó clara la intención cuando Flippy dio un respingo, acariciaba su trasero con descaro y sin reparo a consecuencias.

"¡Fliqpy no hagas eso!" Chilló, no en público quería decir.

"Lo siento" Ni él mismo lo creía, pero de cualquier forma se detuvo, en su lugar colgó un brazo alrededor de los hombros para quedar cercas y decirle casi en el oído "Odio que duden que me follo ese cuerpecito tuyo" No quedaba para la privacidad, Cuddles y Toothy podían oírlo y ponerse rojos, los nervios los asaltaron cuando un iris amarillo mirando de soslayo les dio el escarmiento que merecían "Que pérdida de tiempo" Sin más dio media vuelta para irse.

"Espera" Había dejado atrás a Flippy "No camines tan rápido"

"Ya no quiero ver a más de todos tus amigos" Evitó mirar al bueno.

"¿Por qué?" Era una sorpresa.

"No quiero" Eso sonó muy infantil, incluso enterneció a Flippy.

"Fliqpy, puedes decírmelo, tenme confianza"

"¡Ni que fueras sacerdote!" Le gritó y se dio media vuelta, estaba enojado y Flippy no podía imaginarse por qué.

Colérico y de color rojo, no por enojo, el antagonista perdió al soldado el tiempo suficiente para tomarse la vida con calma y tranquilizarse, no podía creer como los demás tomaban por mentiroso a la próxima novia que lo presentaba, él no estaba para repetirles como vieja grabadora a cada uno hasta convencerlos.

"Te encontré" Una cantarina voz apareció a sus espaldas. Decir que se asustó hubiera sido embarazoso, si es que sentía vergüenza "Sabes esconderme muy buen. Oh, ¡ya sé!, sería buena idea que jugáramos a esto con los invitados"

"Flippy" Amablemente le pidió que también se sentara en la fuente, donde ambos se hallaban "¿Ellos por qué son tus amigos?" Quizás si se lo explicaba lo entendería.

"No lo sé"

"No hablas en serio" Lo observó evitando tener la boca abierta de la incredulidad.

"Han pasado muchos años desde que los conozco, ya ni sé porque comenzaron a ser mis amigos, pero estoy seguro que lo siguen siendo" Lo decía con tal convicción que inspiraba ganas de creerle

"Está bien" No, él no quería en lo absoluto a nadie más que no fuera el oji-verde que lo contemplaba bajo un hechizo de extraño origen "Vamos a conocer a tus amigos" Con ánimos retomados, se levantó y sacudió su pantalón verde para quitarse el polvo. Tener cerca a sus amigos y más a sus enemigos, eso era lo que decían.

FIN


End file.
